


steady like the sun

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [32]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Prompt Fill, abe's gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: abe's thoughts on mihashi's quiet.





	steady like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13722993#cmt13722993)
> 
>  **quote:**  
>  "In the long run, the sharpest weapon of all is a kind and gentle spirit." — Anne Frank.
> 
> will i ever stop with the summer sunshine imagery for mihashi?? no, no i will not,

Mihashi is quiet.

He’s always been quiet, in the way that his words bubble up his throat but hesitate to leave his lips, in the way that his large doe eyes stare curiously while he hovers slightly behind you, waiting for you to make the first move. 

Though, if you ask Takaya, he’d tell you that Mihashi is about as quiet as a campfire at his bedside. Mihashi’s presence is warm like afternoon sunshine, the smell of heat on skin and rosy red cheeks. He can’t sit still, fingers always fidgeting, limbs awkward everywhere except on the mound twitching and shifting. He’s loud in the way he blinks, wide-eyed and quick to go from pure enthusiasm to startled fright. He’s loud in the way he stammers through his thoughts and the way he chirps his good mornings and see you tomorrows. Mihashi is loud, but in the softest way possible.

Takaya is loud. He is brash and rude without meaning to, without thinking much of it. He walks in a straight line from one point to the other, without caring if he bumps into anything on the way. He’s loud in the way Mihashi flinches when he’s just trying to explain a new strategy, he’s loud in the way Mihashi’s eyes flit away when he’s scrutinizing the skittering bird of a boy. Takaya is naturally loud, but most days he feels like he’s too much.

“Abe-kun,” Mihashi says, and Takaya finds himself staring at sunset gold painted over that familiar face, pink with exertion, always so honest with every shift in expression. His bushy curls stick to his face with sweat, but Takaya can barely stop himself from reaching out to touch him. 

When did Mihashi start to look like home?

“Abe-kun,” Mihashi says again. He steps closer, close enough that Takaya can see the rise and fall of Mihashi’s chest as he breathes in, breathes out. Like an answer to a question neither of them are even aware was asked, Takaya’s own breathing quickens, rabbit-quick. “Are you okay?”

Funny, Takaya thinks, that Mihashi can say those words of concern without a trace of stuttering, leaning forwards beyond their own personal space like it’s that easy. Like just last week, he wasn’t quivering because Takaya stood next to him in line at the cafeteria. Like just yesterday, he wasn’t afraid to make eye contact the entire time they walked home together. Funny, Takaya thinks, that Mihashi still manages to catch him off guard, even after all this time of Takaya struggling to figure him out.

Mihashi’s frowning in worry now. Takaya’s heart is doing something stupid. “A-Abe-kun,” says Mihashi, voice hesitant, yet coming out unfailingly, just like his pitches always, surely do. “Takaya-kun?”

There’s a warm hand on his elbow. Mihashi’s head is tilted sideways, bird-delicate, and Takaya is lost in those hazel eyes, the gentle touch. He wants to lean closer, reach for strong, calloused hands. He wants to give in. He wants Mihashi.

“Sorry,” he says instead, because for all of Takaya’s loudness and bull-headed trudging onwards towards Koshien, he’s completely hopeless for being honest with himself. 

For all of Takaya’s loudness, he’s nowhere as strong as Mihashi’s steady quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
